


Evils of Ragnarok

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Apocalypse, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: When the evil figures of Ragnarok comes into the final battle.





	1. Surtr

From fiery regions of Muspelheim

He comes to Midgard

Commanding the sons of Muspelheim

Aiding his fellow jotunns

Unleashing his burning sword

Brighter than the sun itself

Put the entire world on flames

Burning everything in his way

As his cackles echoes through the world


	2. Fenrir

The binding is finally broken

The Great Wolf is now free

His mouth is opened wide

His upper jaw touching the Sky

His lower jaw touching the Earth

Flames burning from his eyes and nostrils 

With howls of terror 

He runs forward 

Looking for his archenemy


	3. Jormungandr

From the sea

The World Serpent emerges

Opening his mouth 

Unleashing the gases of death

Poisoning the sky 

As he no longer grasp his own tail


	4. Loki

After centuries of suffering

He's finally slip free from his bonds

With rage and revenge

He comes into the battlefield

Fighting against the gods

He will encounter Heimdallr

And fight him until death


End file.
